Jünger
Jünger (also known as Jünger Verlag, Jünger Medien, Jünger Medien Verlag or Jünger Verlag GmbH) was a Book and Film distributor located in Offenbach, Germany from 1973 to 2003. Last CEO was Helmut Jünger. The Jünger Verlag GmbH acted as a sales and production company initially for the founded in 1950 Werner Jünger Dia, film and sound publishing and developed audiovisual education programs. In the years before the bankruptcy, publishing activities were supplemented by sales, distribution, production and services for other companies, but in some cases they were completed in the previous year. In 2003 they went bankrupt and were sold to Burckhardthaus-Laetare GmbH. Today they operate under the name "Jünger Medien" To Jünger the Unipart Verlag, BuchVerlag für die Frau, Gabal, Burckhardhaus Lataere Verlag and Jünger Home Entertaiment belongs to. Films distributed by Jünger Verlag * Griechische Sagen: Perseus (1992) Catalog Number: 3939 Jünger-Verlag+Perseus-griechische-Sagen-die-spannenden-Abenteuer-aus-dem-alten-Grichenland.jpg|back * Die Nibelungen Sage: Siegfried (1992) s-l1600 (3).jpg|front s-l1600 (4).jpg|back * Die schönsten Geschichten vom Osterhasen (1993) Catalog Number: 3525 s-l1600 (9).jpg|front s-l1600 (10).jpg|back * Aladin und die Wunderlampe (1993) Catalog Number: 3560 Aladin Und Die Wunderlampe.png|front * Sing mit Aladin (1993) Catalog Number: 3569 Sing-mit-Aladdin VHS Germany Juenger Front.jpg|front Sing-mit-Aladdin VHS Germany Juenger Back.jpg|back Sing-mit-Aladdin VHS Germany Juenger Cover.jpg|full cover * Fröhliche Weihnachten (1993) Catalog Number: 3570 * Goldie: Abenteuer im Zauberwald (1994) VHS-Kassette-Video-Goldie-das-Rehlein.jpg|front VHS-Das-kleine-Reh-Goldie-Abenteuer-im-Zauberwald-Kinderfilm.jpg|alternative front * Der König der Tiere (1994) Catalog Number: 3030 Der-Koenig-der-Tiere VHS Germany Juenger Front.jpg|front Der-Koenig-der-Tiere VHS Germany Juenger Back.jpg|back Der-Koenig-der-Tiere VHS Germany Juenger Cover.jpg|full cover * Neue Geschichten vom Osterhas' (1994) Catalog Number: 3587 Picture_12.jpg|full cover #3587 51DWJ01NX1L._SY445_.jpg|alternate front * Ein kleiner Wal (1994) Ein-kleiner-Wal-VHS-Video-Kassette.jpg|front Ein Kleiner Wal Side.png|side * Es Weihnachtet sehr... (1995) * Artige Katzen (1995) Artige Katzen (VHS, Jünger, Front).png|front * Pocahontas (1995) Catalog Number: 3052 (52 min) / 3056 (29 min) Pocahontas VHS Germany Juenger Front2.jpg|front #3056 Pocahontas VHS Germany Juenger Back2.jpg|back Pocahontas VHS Germany Juenger Cover2.jpg|full cover * Ein Fall für die Mäusepolizei (1995) * Toys (1996) Toys (Jünger Verlag VHS).jpg|front * Wabuu der Waschbär (1996) Scan0032.jpg|front * Der Glöckner von Notre Dame (1996) * Das Schweinchen Baby (1996) * Peter und der Wolf (1996) Catalog Number: 3080 Peter und der Wolf (VHS, Junger Verlag, Front).jpg|front Peter und der Wolf (VHS, Junger Verlag, Back).jpg|back * Auf der Suche nach den Dalmatinern (1997) Catalog Number: 3094 * Der gestiefelte Kater (1997) * Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten (1997) Catalog Number: 3411 * Balto (1997) Catalog Number: 3095 Balto - Eine abenteuerliche Rettung (Junger Verlag VHS Front).png|front Balto - Eine abenteuerliche Rettung (Junger Verlag VHS Back).png|back * Hercules (1997) * Ein Prinz für Ägypten (1998) * Das Schwert von Camelot (1998) Catalog Number: 3604 • Illustration: Jörg Zahradnicek Das-Schwert-von-Camelot VHS-Germany Juenger Front.jpg|front Das-Schwert-von-Camelot VHS-Germany Juenger Back.jpg|back Das-Schwert-von-Camelot VHS-Germany Juenger Cover.jpg|full cover * Anastasia (1998) Catalog Number: 3606 • Illustration: Jörg Zahradnicek Anastasia VHS-Germany Juenger Front.jpg|front Anastasia VHS-Germany Juenger Back.jpg|back Anastasia VHS-Germany Juenger Cover.jpg|full cover * Das Fussballspiel der Tiere (1998) Catalog Number: 3607 • Illustration: Jörg Zahradnicek * Der König der Tiere II: Das Grosse Abenteuer (1999) Catalog Number: 3610 Der-Koenig-der-Tiere-2 VHS Germany Juenger Front.jpg|front Der-Koenig-der-Tiere-2 VHS Germany Juenger Back.jpg|back kdt2.jpg|full cover * Im Tal der Osterhasen (2000) * Winkie der kleine Bär (2000)* * Abenteuer im Land der Dinosaurier (2000) * ...noch mehr Dalmatiner (2000) * Atlantis: Der Verlorene Kontinent (2001) Category:Companies Category:Distributors